


【焰钢】今夜，做我的圣诞树

by Yuna_Yaoguang



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Yaoguang/pseuds/Yuna_Yaoguang
Summary: 中短，沙雕向，基本无虐。
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 10





	【焰钢】今夜，做我的圣诞树

“阿尔怎么还没来啊……？”

爱德华·艾尔利克不耐烦地嘟囔，对空气哈了口气。白雾穿过戴着布质手套的指尖，飘散进寒冷的冬夜中。

飞雪浇灭不了人们的热情，特别是在这平安夜的夜晚，汹涌的人潮向即将举办晚会的广场聚集过来。到处是明亮的庆典灯，巨大的倒计时显示屏下屹立着色彩缤纷的圣诞树。据说，在12日24日的零点正巧在这里许愿的话，不论什么愿望都会实现。

爱德华对于许愿没有兴趣。这并不是因为他极度崇尚科学，而他没有什么愿望可谈。在遭遇一次事故后，唯一的模特的工作也无法再继续下去；只要许愿，就能夺回失去的东西了吗？

装点美丽的巨型圣诞树，对于早就告别少年时期的他来说，也索然无味。他不会来的，若阿尔冯斯不眨着星星眼，抱着他的胳膊说“哥哥，我好喜欢广场里人多的热闹气氛”，接着不论如何都要把他拉过来庆祝的话。可这件事的始作俑者，却像是把约定全然抛之脑后一般，直到现在都销声匿迹。他在原地焦躁地踏起步来，等待着。

深红色的围巾掩不住他艳丽的面容，幸好在这样的夜里，没有人会去仔细端详一个路人的脸，而他也没有出名到那种程度。人们行路匆匆，想赶在倒计时开始前到达最醒目的位置。一名青年赶路得更匆忙，而或许又因为他身型矮小（嘘），被重重地撞在右边肩膀上。

刚装了义肢的部位经不起碰撞，爱德华痛得弯下腰，可再抬起头打算凶狠地询他一顿时，又见那人已经走远。青年和少女汇合，两人颔首微笑，接着激动地抱在一起，久久没有分开。伴随着咔嚓的声音，圣诞树旁边的情侣将他们甜蜜的一幕记录下来。家人们有说有笑的，握住了彼此的手。

嘁。

爱德华揉着肩膀，不屑地移开了视线。

就算不可避免地受到了双重的伤害，他在潜意识里仍然告诉自己，这些他都不需要。只是，随着等待的时间越久，站在人群中的违和感就越强烈。人们三三两两地站在一起，他是独自一人；不断涌入的新的人潮甚至要将他整个人吞没。爱德华用手抱住胸，愤恨地说：“要知道我可是耗尽了全部耐心才没有走掉，阿尔冯斯。”

可阿尔冯斯·艾尔利克，并没有回应他。

爱德华发送短信，可信息石沉大海；打他的电话，话筒中传来无人应答的忙音。

那忙音可真恼人，他差点把手机摔——幸好，在耐心耗尽之前，新消息的提示音给了他希望。爱德华打开一看，果然是弟弟阿尔发来的。

【哥，情况有变，我今晚可能来不了了。对不起！！】

爱德华愣了一下，他往下一滑，发现在这之后还有一条未读信息。很短。

【温莉让我陪她买件东西。】

“……”

很好。花费五秒时间处理信息的意义，在爆炸的边缘，爱德华还勉强能够用理智思考出十种处置这臭小子的家门酷刑。

阿尔冯斯。你这个自私、卑鄙、见色忘兄的混蛋。我现在就告诉你，你完蛋了。

爱德华爆发手速发出这通简讯，深深呼吸了一下。清凉的空气不能让他完全冷静，倒是能让他平息下憋屈后的怒火和愁意。重新融进人群的一瞬间，他忽然意识到距离上一次像这样出现在公众场合，已经过去了超过半年。事故的悲痛逐渐缓解，随着与社会的长期隔离，再次立于广场上，这种不适感逐渐扩大成了一种无助和迷茫。放下手机的他怔愣了一下，然后摇摇头将这种错觉从脑中驱散。

现在要想的，就是如何从这熙攘的人海中撤退了。向空隙钻去，他被挡了一下。一看，原来是一对克制不住热情，在遮挡物后激吻的男女。在他们身上能感觉到热恋的情热，与急切——一种在三个月左右便会消失的东西。他转个弯走掉，试图靠着同样急切的步伐甩掉雪花的寒冷，热闹的交谈声、绚烂的霓虹灯光。冷意兜转了一圈又回来，重新笼罩住他。就算没有人，无处不在的喧闹和热烈的节日氛围也是让人呼吸不畅的。

今天，可能是被背叛的滋味和被放鸽子的难受感情况叠加起来，才让平日里对情侣没什么敌意的他又被伤害到了的错觉。

去他妈的圣诞，爱德华想。

去酒吧好了。他成年了，该好好利用这种特权。就算在那种酒吧里，酒和性和一夜情捆绑在了一起。喝醉也好，做爱也好，都比回家来得有趣些。恰巧今晚阿尔也不在，是时候放…纵……

他完美的计划还没有想完，就在原地僵住了，好像双腿被冻住那样，忽然动弹不得。

人群拥挤而密集，夜晚为他们蒙上深色的厚纱，看起来像是移动的影子。那人又穿了黑色的礼服，轻易就和他们融在一体。就算如此，他也是独身一人。

独身者具有着特殊而讽刺的醒目感。光是一瞥就能迅速区分，而这一瞥，已经提供了让他分辨出他的真身的足够信息量。

高挑，但并不瘦削。贴身衣物的覆盖下能见到曼妙的腰线，撑开裤子、饱满的臀部。光是这样足以点燃他人的性欲，但爱德华知道的不仅仅只有这些。抛开表面，他还知道在他脱了衣服后，有力而修长的腿、充满肌肉感的躯体——一种经由长期锻炼保持下来的完美的身材；知道在交合的连续撞击时，扶握着他的腰的他是如何发出诱人的低吟；知道他怎样像真正的恋人那样抱住一个床伴的；也知道这人恶劣的、喜欢将他推入绝境的本性。

那一幕幕有点像老电影的镜头，遥远、摇晃、不清晰。复盘看过的电影不应该带来这般强烈的冲击感，可一击重锤确实击中了他本应混沌的大脑，让他想起了许多不愿想起的过去。

是的，罗伊只是过去。他们已经过去。爱德华缓慢地伸手，将围脖拉得更高一些，恨不得用它把整张脸罩住。

承认想要逃离太让人难为情，可那却是他的第一反应。爱德华甚至都没有想到，罗伊不一定能认出他来。他在外界的流言里一直是那种风流成性、一天换一个床友的轻浮男人。他可能根本看不到他。“从这里离开，和这种混蛋永远地告别吧，”“但是他为什么会一个人来这里？”

八成是有约。不，九成九。爱德华用狠厉的目光盯着那人的背影，发现罗伊确实像是在找人那样开始四处晃荡起来，一边东张西望着。哈哈，他马上为他假想出一副落魄至极的样子，可能也是被鸽了！

好景不长，就在他犹豫着“淡然离开”和“仓皇而逃”时（会面选项：无），正在找人的罗伊向这边望了过来。他一僵，策略性地往人群里缩，并万分笃定自己不会被看见。可惜，或许是身型矮小的缘故，罗伊慢慢地向意外地醒目的他转过头来。

他露出了一种见到许久不见的熟人的、惊讶得恰到好处到的笑容，然后向爱德华走了过来，“哟，好久不见。”

爱德华稳住想向后迈去的腿，朝罗伊 · 马斯坦迎了上去。

“ 是啊，好巧， ” 他强装镇定地说，心跳不由地加速。的确很巧，他们每次见面都在夜晚；罗伊似乎总有着一种能和黑暗融为一体的、奇特的气质，一种用笑容和言语迷惑他人的力量。它们很多时候是假象，但是该死，为什么他看上去还这么性感呢？他走近一步，悄然打量着他 —— 时隔半年，爱德华却观察不到什么显而易见的变化，除了那欠揍的笑变得更加欠揍之外。

“ 你一个人？ ”

“ 你不也是一个人？ ”

“ 才不是！阿尔约了我，只是他 …” 爱德华说了一半，突然猛拍了一下额头： “ 妈的，我为什么告诉你这些？ ” 他懊恼地闭上眼睛，再睁开时发现罗伊随性地将手插进口袋中。为了适应他的身高，他不得不低下头来。

那双黑瞳静静看着他，那种打量简直像是审视。尽管并没有多少严酷或责备的意思。

“ 我还想问你呢。 ” 罗伊问， “ 这段时间你去了哪里？ ”

来了。虽然爱德华并不指望这个问题来得这么快、这么不合时宜，如果可以的话，他倒希望罗伊永远不问。这样现在的他，就不用分出本就不足的脑容量去思考逃跑以外的问题了。要知道他可不擅长一心二用， “ 什么？ ”

罗伊挑了挑眉，但是万幸，他没有追问下去。

“ 阿尔冯斯没有来， ” 他说 —— 一个显而易见的事实。他为什么还记得阿尔冯斯？ “ 你要等下去吗，还是离开？ ”

“ 我要走了， ” 爱德华说。就在 “ 去酒吧 ” 差点脱口而出时，他止住了话头。不由地更加懊恼 —— 这种在罗伊面前总是诚实的坏毛病，是该早日改掉了。 “ 我还有别的事， ” 他将头偏向一边，有意无意地回避着他的视线。

让我离开。

罗伊肯定感觉到了，毕竟这意图是这么的明显。而这个人没有挽留的动机（他怎么会有？），就算在这里巧遇是多么罕见的情况。他没有回应，爱德华便当做他许可了。 “ 没什么事的话我就走了，缘见，马斯坦先生。 ” 他板着脸说，转过身去。

或许是因为走得太急，他没看到罗伊脸上一瞬间闪过的惊讶与 … 无措。如果情况允许，爱德华不介意再和他叙叙旧（尽管他不擅长主动找话题）。如果只是普通的相遇，邀请罗伊打上一 炮也未尝不可。但是不是，未来都不会是；而且，那个人已经有约了。

他不能去思考那是 “ 和谁的约会 ” 的话题。罗伊曾告诉他他没有真正的家人，他的朋友似乎很多，但并不是类似炮 友的关系。可是，打扮得这么正式，他又能去见谁呢？

停。爱德华捂住脸，恨不得抽自己一巴掌。停停停。他怎么可能在意那种家伙要去见谁。那种连追上来都不会的无能。

“……” 酒吧，他还没有忘记自己的目的地。严格地来说他不喜欢那地方，不喜欢那种剧烈闪烁的效果灯、震耳欲聋的音乐声，和鱼龙混杂的人群。可现在却不得不去。就算是在逼仄阴暗的洗手间里解决一发欲望也好 —— 和罗伊再会带来的影响还是比想象中严重了许多。这些过去的残留物直接作用在他的身体上，是光靠理智无法改变的东西。

穿风衣是正确的，不然那种敏锐的家伙一定会发现他可耻地勃起了。

也好，爱德华一边加快速度地行走一边松了口气地想：只是性欲，而不是什么别的、不切实际的情感。还是这样最好。他拿出手机扫了眼空荡的消息通知栏，然后将它重新塞回口袋里。

罗伊 · 马斯坦 ……

夜路好像比平常要坎坷一些了。

伦敦街头是这样，就算几次翻修也无法抹去过去留下的古老痕迹。到处可见端庄的英伦风建筑，可在难以发觉的背阴处又充满了迥异、不知名、年代久远的涂鸦。哪一天有机会的话，爱德华不介意在那里添上一笔：罗伊 · 马斯坦就是他妈的混蛋。但愿哪天他的新男友们会看见，然后由衷地后悔与他在一起的那个决定。

他小心翼翼地跨过新漆的马路，按照记忆中的地图向目的地进发。这时走夜路的人还真不少，那个人原本走在他身后，然后在过斑马线时超过了他。爱德华心想，穿这么正式的礼服，也不知道要去哪里。

等等 —— 他扫了一眼那黑色领结、那身材和那臀一眼。又一眼 —— 等等。

察觉到不对劲的爱德华当即跳了起来： “ 你他妈啊啊啊啊啊！！ ” 他先是惊愕，然后火冒三丈地指住他，像是见到了鬼一般失控大喊 ——“ 为什么在这里啊！？ ”

“ 安静， ” 罗伊 · 马斯坦放慢步子，直到和他同排。他镇定地提醒道： “ 公共场合要注意音量，爱德华。 ”

“ 去你妈的， ” 爱德华吼，这次音量却小得多。隐秘的喜悦短暂地包裹住他，却很快被怒意所代替， “ 你跟踪我， ” 他凶狠地说。

“ 这是误会， ” 罗伊的双手随性地插在裤兜中。他的表情很无辜，语气更是很无辜： “ 我只是想去酒吧而已。 ”

“……”

骗子、混蛋、瘾君子！谁会信你的鬼话啊，爱德华瞪着一双燃烧的金瞳，把拳头捏出了咯吱声。

“ 你约的人呢？ ”

“… 什么？ ” 罗伊一怔，像是不明白他的意思。 “ 别装傻了 ”—— 爱德华刚想这样骂道，就对上了缓过神来的罗伊的目光。深厚热烈、意味深长。

“ 我被拒绝了， ” 罗伊半晌说道， “ 虽然，我觉得我没做错什么。 ”

“ 哈， ” 那带着忧伤的语气莫名愉悦了他，爱德华毫不留情地指出， “ 活该。 ”

“ 所以才要去酒吧发泄，” 罗伊继续说， “ 像你一样 ……” 他走了会儿又问， “ 你就不好奇我约了谁？ ”

“…… 我才不管呢。 ”

爱德华说，噘了噘嘴。要是什么都和你说的话，肯定又会落入这混蛋的陷阱的。

虽然他的确很好奇。好奇得就快质问出口了，那些本来和他无关的疑问重新占据了他的心，让他焦躁不安 —— 为什么？

  
难道就要被这么跟着 —— 不对，毕竟罗伊也要去酒吧。该死，这个借口真是完美。他肯定是想把我从那儿逼走，但是不可能。我怎么可能顺了他的心意，既然要对着干，那么就干到底吧。爱德华在心里默默下定了决心，和跟在他身后的那个家伙所不知道的邪恶计划。


End file.
